


Piece it Together

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka leaves notes for Kakashi around town as a fun birthday scavenger hunt.





	Piece it Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Happy Birthday Kakashi

This wasn’t exactly how Kakashi had wanted to spend his birthday, sitting through an endless wave of meetings, but Hokages didn’t just get to take the day off because of something so trivial. He was ready to collapse when he made it back to his office that afternoon, left alone to fill the rest of his day with paperwork.

It wasn’t until he was settled in his chair that Kakashi noticed a small square of paper folded up on his desk. Normally he might be more cautious of a random item on the hokage’s desk, but this felt benign.

Kakashi unfolded the paper to find nothing. Inside was completely blank even after he looked it over half a dozen times.

Mulling over why someone might leave a blank piece of paper, Kakashi got an idea.

He’d been rubbing the paper between his fingers and there was something interesting about the texture. It felt a bit like chakra paper, so Kakashi sent a wave of chakra through the note.

It lit up with words that he could now read what was written.

_Congratulations on figuring out my first note, but then again you are a genius so I shouldn’t be surprised._  
_ I have a little birthday scavenger hunt for you…_

_Go to the place where names are worn and there are only one sided conversations._  
_ -Iruka_

Kakashi couldn’t help loving Iruka in that moment. Anyone would be able to tell if they could see the smile underneath his mask. Iruka always put in so much effort for him, like this unique present for his birthday, even if Kakashi had no idea what was waiting for him at the end.

Looking at the paper again, Kakashi knew exactly where to go. The answer seemed obvious to him, although it was a place he spent far too much time, so maybe that was an unfair advantage. Then again it was probably simple just for him to get moving in the right direction.

Kakashi made his way to the memorial stone, after telling Shikamaru that he was leaving for the day. The boy didn’t reprimand him, probably because he had to sit through the same rough morning and couldn’t blame Kakashi for wanting to leave.

When Kakashi got to the stone he found a single red rose resting on top with another not tied around its stem.

He undid the note and sent a wave of chakra through the blank paper to see what it said.

_We’ve had our good times and our bad, but no argument was greater than the one we had here…_

Kakashi’s breath hitched… he preferred to forget about this argument. Their very public ‘discussion’ over the submission of teams 7, 8, and 9 for the chunin exams had almost cost him the best person in his life. Kakashi couldn’t say that he’d make a different decision now, but if it hadn’t been for Naruto, Iruka and himself might never have talked again. It was only thanks to the boy that they were able to knit together a friendship that had turned to more after that fateful day.

Slipping into the empty room, Kakashi found a pink rose to pair with his last one.

_Find the place where you gave me my greatest advice._

This wasn’t so easy. Kakashi had to think hard about what Iruka would think of as good advice. Most the time he completely ignored Kakashi’s advice, and Kakashi couldn’t blame him. He then had an ephiany, remembering an early moment from before they were friends. Kakashi had given the young teacher some advice about a certain blond whirlwind. Without that advice Iruka might never have formed his bond with Naruto.

Kakashi had to wonder if they would even be together if Iruka had not taken his advice then.

When Kakashi arrived at the tree, he found the note and a lavender rose sitting in his usual spot.

_Go to the place where shinobi are born._

That was easy. Kakashi started on his way to the hospital, but stopped himself before he got more than two steps. That didn’t seem right. Iruka had chosen places that meant something to them, and the hospital shouldn’t be one of them. Neither of them liked being there, as it was mostly a place for Iruka to worry over Kakashi when he had done something stupid.

Shinobi’s are born…

Kakashi tried to puzzle it out. Maybe if it wasn’t a reference to the exact moment of birth, it was the act of becoming a shinobi. He turned back towards the academy and made his way to Iruka’s desk.

The classes had already gotten out for the day, which helped Kakashi seem less conspicuous as he made his way through the grounds. He didn’t really want people questioning why he was here. It would be too weird to explain Iruka’s little game for his birthday.

On Iruka’s desk he found a yellow rose, and a note placed on the otherwise empty desk.

_This everyday occurrence always feels special when shared with you._

Kakashi looked around. He honestly would have thought that this place was what Iruka considered an everyday occurance, but Kakashi was almost never on academy grounds so that didn’t seem likely.

What else did Iruka do everyday?

With a sigh, Kakashi laughed at himself for not understanding this one immediately.

He walked towards the familiar building in the middle of the town center. Teruchi and Ayame were waiting for him with his rose, a yellow one with red tips. They watched him curiously as he read the next note in his quest.

_Come find me at the place where I can be with you even when you’re gone._

Kakashi instantly thought of the apartment that they shared, but when he got there it was empty.

He could try the Hokage tower, but that just didn’t feel right. Besides Iruka had yet to put two clues in the same place.

Kakashi looked out over the village from their front door. The realization hit as he noticed his own face staring back at him.

When he teleported to the top of the stone monument, Kakashi found Iruka waiting there for him with a pair of intertwined red and white roses.

“Hey,” Iruka smiled when he saw him. Kakashi loved that smile, the one that radiated love.

“Are those for me?” Kakashi asked pointing to the flowers.

Iruka looked down, “Yeah.” He passed them to Kakashi with a chuckle. Kakashi put the roses all together. They were a bit of a mismatch, but he still loved the small bouquet that they made.

“Thank you,” Kakashi said, indicating the bouquet.

“That isn’t really your present…” Iruka replied. Kakashi could hear a bit of a waver in Iruka’s voice as if he was worried.

“There’s more?” Kakashi wondered. He wasn’t really used to this present thing. With the death of his mother, his father hadn’t really known what to do about presents, and when his father died, there was nobody else that even tried.

Iruka bit his lip and nodded. He knelt down, and held out a small box.

“I know this is probably not very proper for me to do this… but I love you and I want to wake up everyday with you by my side. I want to be able to count the years together just like we count birthdays. So… Kakashi, will you marry me?” Iruka asked opening the box up to show off a ring.

There wasn’t any question in Kakashi’s mind what his answer would be, but there was a part of him that liked to tease Iruka. There was already a pale dusting of red on his cheeks, and Kakashi could only answer one way.

“I would like that very much.”

Iruka looked as if he was about to collapse in relief, barely able to help put the ring on Kakashi’s finger.

Kakashi was going to have to figure out if there were any rules when it came to Hokage marriages. Considering the rules he’d seen so far there probably was one that would try to ruin this, but that could be left for tomorrow. Tonight he was going to enjoy having a fiance.

“So… I’m pretty sure each of these flowers means something. Are you going to tell me?”

Iruka rubbed his neck, his blush growing across his face, “I had to get Ino’s help, but I tried to find ones that matched the locations.”

“Why don’t we go home so you can tell me all about it,” Kakashi offered. He leaned over to whisper into Iruka’s ear, “After that we can celebrate all night long.”

He grabbed onto Iruka’s waist, not even having to look to know that Iruka face must have been glowing red, before transporting them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Telling what they meant in the story felt forced and a bit of an awkward side track, so I teased it and figured I’d just put that information here…
> 
> _Red - Love, Respect_ \- For both their families on the stone.  
_Pink - Admiration, Sympathy_ \- After their argument they learn admiration and sympathy for one another.  
_Lavender - Love at First Sight, Enchantment _\- Totally the moment Iruka fell in love, IMO.  
_Yellow - Joy, Friendship_ \- Iruka’s biggest passion of teaching, and their shared friendship through Naruto.  
_Yellow with Red tips - Falling in Love_ \- Going with the head cannon that they spent many evenings while Naruto was gone with Jiraiya at Ramen, becoming closer friends and more.  
_Red and White together - Unity_ \- This is for the impending question of marriage, thus Unity.  
[Rose Meanings](https://www.daveswordsofwisdom.com/2016/01/rose-colors-and-their-meanings.html)


End file.
